Final Choice
by spiritmind675
Summary: Angst Day! Mary-Sue comes to help-and Danny's feeling pressured-what choice will he make?


A/N: This is my first fic posted on this site for Angst Day-it may be late but I hope someone'll like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own it-otherwise Nick and those companies wouldn't have been what caused the cancellation. CURSE YOU NICK!!

* * *

"_My name is Daniel Fenton-but I prefer Danny. I am one of two human-ghost hybrids. Sounds pretty cool huh? In a way it is, but a lot of work too. I've been able to handle basically anything that comes my way—although lately the pressure has been a bit much-"_

"Class we have a new student with us today. Please welcome Mary Sue!"

As the class looked up, they were stunned by the new girl, Danny found himself forgetting about the journal note he was writing. She had waist length blonde hair, shining blue eyes, and was wearing a long sleeve pink shirt with a white tennis skirt and matching shoes. The boys sat dumbstruck, while most of the girls stared enviously.

"Tell us something about yourself Mary-Sue."

"Well," she brushed her bangs away, "at my old school I was head cheerleader, top in my class, president of my class, head of the planning comity, and little things like that. My hobbies are playing guitar, piano, singing, writing, drawing, and designing things."

"Impressive Mary-Sue." Lancer commented. "Go take a seat and we'll start class."

She walked gracefully to her seat—seeming to float—sat beside Danny, and took out a pencil and note book. Just as Lancer was going to start class two things happened: blue mist escaped Danny and Mary-Sue's mouth, and a wall was blasted away-revealing Walker with a patoon of guards.

The other students ran screaming as the four that stayed behind prepared to fight him off.

"Uh...you should be running." Tucker stated to Mary-Sue when he noticed her.

"I can handle him." she scoffed and two rings of pink light appeared, turning her hair a silvery white, her eyes a bright green, her shirt black with a white MS, skirt white, and black knee length boots.

The other three gaped at this. "C'mon Danny! You've gotta go ghost and help me!"

"How did you—"

"No time just hurry!"

He did as he was told, "What do you want Walker?" he called out.

"What do you think punk?" he sneered, "Who's this?" he gestured to Mary-Sue.

"I'm Mary-Sue!" she stated proudly. "You may as well give up now I can teleport, duplicate, shape-shift, fly, control electricity, shoot ice rays, and ecto beams! There's no way to beat me because I never look bad in a fight and everyone wants me to win and loves me!"

As she went on her tirade she missed one of the gaurds behind her-who quickly cuffed her from behind.

"And—Hey!" she yelled out, "You're not allowed to do that! I'm supposed to win!"

"Hmm, stopping an arrest. That's against the rules—take her away!" Walker commanded, "I'll be back for you later punk." he stalked out, looking slightly pleased.

"Uhh...what just happened?" Tucker asked.

"I guess Walker wanted to sentence her and alert her to her punishment himself—you know, do Walker-things." Danny replied as he changed back.

"Should we help her?" Sam asked.

"She sounded like she could handle it herself." Danny said, "We better go before we get caught here, and I really want to finish what Sue interrupted."

"Interrupted?"

Danny shrugged at Tuckers' question. "Jazz said I should write some sort of journal entry to let out some feelings—said it would help me in this decision that's been troubling me."

"You wanna talk about it?" Sam asked, frowning.

"Not really, it's nothing."

* * *

Journal entry; profile. December 31, 2008.

My name is Daniel Fenton—but I prefer Danny. I am one of two human-ghost hybrids. Sounds pretty cool huh? In a way it is, but consider a lot more work than play. I've been able to handle basically anything that comes my way—until, well, never. I lied. I do that often nowadays. Truth is ever since the accident I've been feeling nothing _but_ pressure.

I'll start with my family-as good a place as any. My parents are ghost hunters, so naturally I haven't told them my secret (and I don't plan to). They've always had a grudge against Phantom (aka me) and are always coming up with something to hunt and/or destroy me and other ghosts. Just the other day I set of a new alarm in the house that nearly decapitated me.

It wouldn't be so bad if I didn't have to fight them all the time, I know one day it'll result in one of us seriously harming the other. It's not fun to fear your family, to be constantly on guard for new weapon. I doubt telling them it's me they're shooting at would help—I'd probably be shipped off for experimentation.

My older sister knows about my 'status', but she isn't really much help. She constantly nags me about school, ghosts, other trivial things I'm already aware of. But then again, I can't really expect her to know what's happening—my 'condition' is all a foreign concept to her.

Then there's Sam and Tucker, my two best friends. They know my secret as well, but like my sister they don't _know_ what I go through.. Though they claim they do and insist on being at my fights to help. Whether I want them to or not.

Tuck's as good a friend as any—but when he claims Sam and I don't listen, he doesn't like to realize that he doesn't either. And Sam's great, but she and everyone else expect me to hook up with her. Right now she's just a really good friend. I want to keep it that way. Neither of them see that I need to be left alone when it comes to my fighting—and I feel extremely smothered by their presence.

A lot of problems lie in school. Being the towns' hero means that I go a lot of nights with little to no sleep, which ultimately leaves little time for homework—or studying for tests and quizzes. So I'm failing most classes. Which leads to my teachers, friends, and family on my case to pass and such. That, in turn, makes me more stressed and frustrated. I doubt they realize what they're doing.

Not to mention I'm not the most popular kid in school—no big deal—I'm usually picked on. Not normally a big deal, accept the need to _act_ afraid. Dash Baxter and his cronies seem to get a kick out of torturing me. As if I needed the extra bruises.

Speaking of bruises, my main adversaries, the ghosts. Like I mentioned I have become Amity's personal hero-though many of the people here don't see me as that. The ghosts I fight consist of the usual annoyances; Skulker, Technus, Desiree, the Box Ghost—list goes on. I fight them on a regular basis and get my fair share of pain..

The traces of being slammed into building after sidewalk are getting harder to hide, which means people will start prying. Minor scrapes, bruises, and scratches I can handle. But the more I fight these ghosts the more it seems that they were holding back before. The weapons do more damage and I'm slipping up more then I should.

The strongest has got to be Vlad Masters/Plasmius. The first hybrid, with over twenty years of experience and admittedly brilliant plans—he's definitely up on my list of 'must avoids'. Though he's willing to change that, and offer for me to join him.. It is a temptation I consider a lot these days.

Struggling just to get by on a day to day basis I realize that maybe he's right. Maybe I view the world childishly in black and white when I save people—a thankless job normally resulting in my being shot at. I'm picked on, failing, fighting a constant stream of ghosts, and all for naught. I'm still viewed by most as Public Enemy Number One—evil. It's overwhelming.

Is it so wrong to want help? Understanding? A break from it all?

I don't think so. So I've made up my mind on one thing.

Next time Vlad comes, I'm going with him.

* * *

A/N: There you have it. Lots of thanks to CatalystOfTheSoul for being the beta! Reveiws would be appeciated!^.^


End file.
